


YRASGN

by echoedsongever



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever





	YRASGN

Chapter 8   
佐助跪在他的双腿间，半抬着眼睑凝视着他。鸣人的裤子脱到了膝盖，佐助轻柔地朝他跳动的阴茎吹气，听到鸣人的呻吟后得意地笑了。他伸出舌头，向上舔着头部溢出的粘液。  
“你不知道你尝起来有多棒，鸣人。”佐助低声说。放开鸣人的小兄弟，他沿着麦色的皮肤爬起身，深深地望进鸣人蓝色的眼睛。  
‘哦天呐……’  
“想确认？”佐助在他耳边低语，柔软的唇亲上鸣人。他微微张开唇放出带有鸣人气息的软舌，然后邀请他入侵他的嘴。鸣人呻吟着，拱腰用胯骨蹭着他的腹部。这触感太棒了，佐助抵在他唇上泄露出一两声呻吟，他的阴茎爽得要爆炸了。  
血脉膨胀。  
青筋悸动。  
大梦初醒。  
鸣人猛地从床上坐起，大口呼吸着。他的小兄弟头部发疼，毯子下抽搐着撑起了一个小帐篷。  
这几下摩擦就能让鸣人射出来。  
鸣人六神无主的扔开毯子，抓起衣服慢吞吞走去洗澡。现在他没法正常思考，从梦中惊醒的糟糕感觉，双腿间的疼痛让这成为不可能。他赤裸着站在淋浴下，在温暖的热水的冲刷中自己撸了一发。  
洗掉身上的汗水，终于得以碰触自己实在是太棒了，一阵愉悦的战栗爬上他的脊柱。他倚靠在光滑的瓷砖上，背部拱起。拇指抚摸着头部的裂缝。  
他这一辈子都没这么爽过。  
鸣人能够看见佐助坐在他的膝盖间，就如同梦中那样，把他早晨的小问题完完全全吞进嘴里，舔弄，低吟，轻咬——  
高潮到来的时候他腿都软了，浓厚的带状粘液喷洒着混合进水流。鸣人的整个身体都在颤抖，无意识呢喃出梦中那个人的名字。高潮后他依旧在地板上抽搐着，挤压出最后一点儿精液，然后全身脱力。麦色的手掌垂在身体两侧，他抬头看着水流。  
‘天呐……’

 

四十分钟后鸣人搞定了早晨的例行事宜，他摊在床上，疲惫地看着安静的闹钟。这个梦让他起得太早，还有一个半小时才是第一节课。今天他有和小樱一起的医学课（他运气不好找不到同龄的其他人一组，牙和他女友在一起），这之后就结束了。至少没课了。  
平常他还有社会学，他最喜欢的一门课，但今天它取消了。因为他们老师，那个叫旗木卡卡西的家伙说他今天可能会生病。  
他一周前说的。  
课程有趣并不是因为卡卡西，不是。鸣人只是喜欢社会学，一半因为他已经了解地够多不必费很大力气，一般因为他真的想学。还有一丢丢是因为小樱不在。  
鸣人也为他没有任何和商学院学生同上的课松了口气。  
现在他有整个下午空闲时间。而这个下午要在想佐助和妄想对他做点儿什么中度过。  
鸣人已经预见到了。  
他闭上眼叹口气。昨晚佐助亲了他。鸣人不知道该沾沾自喜还是生气。什么样的人会偷袭一个女孩并偷走她一个吻？不是说鸣人以前没亲过人。他亲过很多，过去四年里男男女女都有。他的初吻是被一个女孩夺走的：阿斯玛的儿子木叶丸说亲狗不算。那是他十三岁的时候，他在犯罪现场照顾她。她很感激因而回赠了一个吻。  
之后他青春期的小火车滴答答开了。  
但他从未有过佐助吻他时的那种感觉。  
‘我甚至觉得那混蛋是个天使。’他躺在床上想。佐助那时温柔小心翼翼近乎（鸣人呛住了）包含爱意。但他甚至不了解鸣人！这一点毋庸置疑，因为他甚至不知道这个可爱的叫静香的女孩子裙子下藏着一根棍子。  
之前的梦让它变得更糟。  
只剩下一个解释了。  
鸣人闭上一只眼开始数天花板上的瓷砖。  
或者他被佐助吸引了，或者他已经爱上了他。  
神啊求你了千万别是第二个。

 

有一件事真的很神奇，木叶大学中的孤儿数量。作为一所面向有钱人家小孩开办的学校（如宣传册所说），他们中到底有多少人有一个富贵的监护人啊。也许是上流社会的潜规则。总是出现在杂志封面上的男女们却没有自己的孩子。之后留言四起，于是突然之间这些快乐的家庭就像有了无数肮脏的秘密。  
如何解决？  
收养一个孤儿。  
拿佐井举例。他从小就没有父母，一出生就被丢在孤儿院的台阶上，由善良的老奶奶（是的没错，她会出现在那儿的唯一理由是虐待她可怜的丈夫后的强迫性义工）带大。佐井一直生活在那儿。  
直到一个老人踏进孤儿院改变了一切。那时佐井十一岁，已经是最年长的孩子之一。那个女人（她做社会服务是为了免于坐牢）突然性情大变。她变得卑躬屈膝，一直嘟囔着对不起，说这地方太脏，食物不够，孩子们肮脏丑陋。  
这单子很长。  
而佐井因为年纪大被当做佣人使用。他穿着围裙，手持一个薄金属盘子冲向那个男人。一般他不被允许进厨房烘焙，但那天是周日，那个女人喜欢甜食。  
显而易见他们是有食物的。  
佐井把金属盘推到男人眼前，他拿起一块儿曲奇研究着。  
完美的小老虎形状，有尾巴耳朵和胡须。  
“我要他了。”男人说。  
他不介意被用作男人的形象工具。钱财有求必应，他的生活水平非常之高，享受着高等的教育，打算成为一名艺术家。以佐井的才能，毫无疑问他会以自己的天赋屹立于艺术世界，而不是他监护人的名号。  
以前佐井生命中只有两个重要的人。那个女人和那个男人。他甚至不用名字称呼自己的监护人。他觉得不公平，他甚至没有被允许冠上他的姓氏。但来到这学校后不一样了。他遇到了宇智波佐助和日向宁次。两个值得他以名相称的人。这两个黑头发的男孩在乎他（尽管他不很理解，因为他们两个都无比的沉默紧绷），他们成了朋友。  
而且佐井不认为他们是因为他的父亲与他做朋友的。  
这是佐井对名乃花静香感兴趣的主要原因。他让佐助，那个宇智波佐助，表现得像个正常人。是在有趣。  
因此佐井开始了他的静香捕捉计划。当然他没对佐助提起过，他占有欲太强。见鬼，他甚至也没告诉宁次他打算交个新的小伙伴。  
佐井朝经过他身边的那个女孩开心地微笑。  
真是个好日子。

“你能不能什么？”鸣人瞪着这个那天和佐助一起的奇怪男孩。天啊，这学校就没有个正常人？鸣人自问过很多次这学校是不是满足他的要求，他现在高度怀疑这一点。这男孩和他差不多高（6英尺左右），有他见过的最奇怪的笑容。其实他唯一见到有人笑成这样，就是他看见镜子里的自己的时候。  
但假成这样的笑容是在不能忍。  
鸣人几乎想答应这年轻人的请求了。  
“你能给我用一下吗！”  
还是算了。  
鸣人皱眉，他真的生气了。什么蠢货会跑到别人面前问能不能用一下他们？这学校分分钟都在变得愈加古怪，鸣人讨厌这样。这个苍白的黑发男孩似乎注意到鸣人的不开心，他笑得更可怕了。  
“我想给你画张相！”  
哦。一张画？原来是这个意思。‘好吧，又不会怎么样。’鸣人松了口气。也许这学校也没那么差。学生们只是需要本字典，或者什么人来教教他们如何说话。  
“哦，这样啊……”鸣人看了看走廊上的钟，他还不饿，而且如果他答应，也许他能蹭顿饭，“好啊。”  
鸣人跟在男孩身后离开，注意到那个可怕的虚假笑容变得真挚后他微微笑了。  
佐井抓着静香的手把他拖过学校广场，前往音乐与艺术楼。因为没多少学生选这专业（大部分人在父母的影响下选学商科），这两个院系合并了。佐井不介意。一点儿也不介意。他一心只想成为伟大的艺术家摆脱那个男人，因此他有一天他会独立。搞定几个音乐系学生一点儿也不重要。  
一走进大楼，这个怪人先带鸣人去了艺术教室，他挑了一大张用来作画的帆布，然后惊讶地看着鸣人轻轻松松抓起木箱，好像那是个小画刷似的。于是他拿了些轻快的工具，画笔，颜料，调色板和画布。  
佐井观察着这个强壮的女孩，好奇着她身体里到底藏了多大的超能力，但他很快将这念头扔到一边打开门。通往一个非常美丽的音乐教室。  
房间尽头是一整面落地窗，长长的淡绿色窗帘垂落到地面。地板是软木做的，覆盖着一个年头久远但依旧美丽的深绿色地毯。一架钢琴伫立在窗户前，因为是深秋，外面飘落的树叶在绿色和白色映衬下尤为美丽。窗户以外的墙面被刷成奶油白色。  
但毫无疑问，这是佐井眼中的景色。鸣人觉得这屋子很无聊。没错，复古优雅，但太单调。不过如果这个古怪小子想在这儿画画，鸣人也不会拒绝。  
“我猜你想让我坐在钢琴旁边。”鸣人说着走过去。他之前没见过大钢琴。在他小的时候，他住的地方有个男人有一架钢琴，老式的那种。当那男人心情好的时候，教鸣人弹了一首他可以在任何乐器上演奏的曲子。  
他会弹‘小星星’，用一只手指。  
“你可以跨坐在琴凳上，面朝我。”佐井说，她按照他说的做了。现在太阳刚好升到最高点，房间内的光线堪称完美。身穿橙黄色衣服的静香与窗外的落叶交相辉映。突然间佐井意识到他从没见过这样的蓝色眼睛。似乎埋藏了很深的痛苦，爱，以及秘密。尽管佐井只是个新人画家，他也能够看出这女孩，这个静香的眼睛曾经历过太多，她知道生命的本质是什么。  
死亡。  
然后突然间她傻乎乎地笑了，伸出手指抠着耳朵，佐井挫败的垂下头。  
佐助是对的。  
她是个怪人。  
画笔停留在画布中央，佐井画下了第一笔。  
佐助手指敲着桌子，愤怒又烦闷。他还是忘不了那个吻。他仍不敢相信自己竟然就这样亲了静香，就在任何人都可能看见的室外。但目前没有任何留言传出，因此他假定一切平安。至少目前为止是。但如果有任何人看见了伟大的宇智波佐助在树下亲了一个女孩，留言会传的比Lassie跑得还快。就是那么神速。  
而且他完全不敢想静香现在对他的好感度有提高。  
课还很长，但他真的想和那金发白痴谈谈。现在他们不得不谈。因为她没法逃走了，还是说她还是会？  
他一点儿也不了解她，但她本来就压根不是个按常理出牌的人。佐助永远无法预测出她的下一步。  
商科。真特么无聊。  
他看向窗外。一大群学生在外面，散步或赶着去上下一节课。一张熟悉的面孔也没有。直到他看见佐井匆匆牵着一个金发女孩穿过广场。静香。  
佐助猛地抬起头。  
特么的佐井为什么要牵着静香的手？他特么要带她去哪儿？佐助一路盯着他们消失在艺术和音乐楼。他们要去做什么？他们身后大门合上后佐助感觉到气血翻涌。  
宇智波飞速转头看向笔记本的时钟。  
很好。  
还有两小时。  
这之后，佐井和静香必须静待他的造访。

 

“你吃了那个青蛙？”  
鸣人大笑着摇头。  
“哈哈，没！我把它放在嘴里等到他们走了。之后他们就开始叫我‘食蛙狂人’！”  
鸣人和黑头发小子一起大笑。佐井捂着肚子跪倒在地板上，掉了画笔。他很久没这么笑过了。上次是宁次生病，佐井和佐助一起照顾他。宁次的头发垂到了脸上，他抽鼻子的时候一缕头发被吸进了鼻子里。  
鸣人笑得喘不上气。他们聊得很开心，他搞不懂一个这么有趣又随性的人为什么会和佐助做朋友。尽管他似乎隐藏了一部分，鸣人猜他也有十分严肃的时候。  
事实上，鸣人也喜欢和佐助在一起，当他不那么紧绷的时候。  
就像禁闭那次似的。  
所以异性相吸？  
想到这儿鸣人不笑了。他不能再这样想佐助了。他必须强迫自己认为佐助是一个混蛋（其实某方面来说也没那么难），他是个蛇精病会杀掉鸣人。鸣人得把他定位为一个同事，这样他就不会太接近那个美少年了。如果他一直保持距离，但愿佐助能失去兴趣不再搭理他。  
佐井注意到静香突然不笑了，他捡起画笔继续作画。已经快要完成了（他可以骄傲的说他手速很快），而且这毫无疑问是他的最好作品之一。感谢静香。  
她很有趣，同时又并不浅薄。佐井从未见过这样的人，他理解为了佐助那样喜欢她。她与众不同，让你感觉到快乐。佐井思考着如果早些遇见她，他的生活会不会不同。她会不会同情他照顾他？他会不会有机会和她和她的家人同住？佐井确信静香就是那种不管人家愿不愿意都要去帮忙的人。  
选了一个小刷子，他开始画她的脸。他全力支持她成为佐助的女朋友。  
突然门被大力推开了，佐井转过身将画藏在身后。他不想让别人看见，尤其是现在正站在门口的人。  
佐助的刘海垂下来挡住了眼睛，他愤怒地目光从静香转移到佐井。他们到底在做什么？静香坐在白色钢琴旁，而佐井背后藏着一幅画。  
“你在干什么？佐井？”他尽可能心平气和的问，直直地瞪着佐井的眼睛试图猜透他到底在想什么。但却是静香开口回答了问题。  
“我真的不觉得你管得着，宇智波。”她也尽可能心平气和的回答。  
“哦，又要来一遍？”佐助生气了。佐井看看这个又看看那个，不知道这么短的时间内究竟发生了什么。但他绝不想横插一脚。于是他继续保持微笑，藏好他的画。  
鸣人看着佐助，突然间想起了那个吻。佐助似乎也是如此，他垂下眸子来掩饰自己通红的脸颊。‘该死，’他想，‘宇智波从不脸红！’  
“我们得谈谈，静香。”他真的想和她谈谈。天啊，他甚至想约她。圣诞舞会马上就要到了，而佐助……还是一个人。他想要是他，而不是其他随便什么人带她去误会。但他高度怀疑她也这样想。尽管他依旧不清楚她为何开始逃避他。  
“well，”鸣人依旧坐在琴凳上，感觉自己像个补衣服的老女人，“我们可以稍后。现在佐井——对吧？——佐井正在给美丽的我画画，你可以礼貌地滚出去。如果你并不打算偷走另一个吻了，因为你敢靠近一步我就把你踢出去。”他指着门说，佐助眯起眼镜等着她。  
众神在上啊，他的心脏能别跳这么快了吗？  
佐助狠狠瞪了静香最后一眼，转头看回佐井。  
“稍后你来下我房间。”  
这不是个问题——是命令。佐井安静地点点头，佐助战败的狗狗一样走出门。关上门后他泄气地靠在门板上，仰头狠狠砸在上面。  
她怎么能对他有这么大影响力？  
他给了门一道杀人般的目光后离开。他想要掐死她又想要拥抱她。想要拧下她的头又想要吻走她所有的难过。他不知道在想什么，但恐怕自己是恋爱了。  
佐助整理好头发后去了图书馆。他想要暂时逃离一会儿，阅读是最好的方式。他几乎完全沉浸在书本的故事中，忘记了周围的一切。他就是这样来逃避一回家看到父母的尸体躺在地板上的回忆。阅读使他宁静，远离痛苦。还有助眠的作用，而睡眠是每当夜幕降临时他恨不得伸出双手来拥抱欢迎的。  
接下来的一天他就坐在图书馆，一本一本地读下去。不曾进食，没有休息，甚至不曾闭上眼睛哪怕一秒钟。否则他就会想起静香，但他不想这样。他不知道思维的终点会有什么在等待。  
一页翻过一页，一章紧跟一章，天色渐暗。图书管理员很快会来叫他离开，但他会一直等到她来。而当她终于现身的时候，他借走了一大摞书。她问他是不是没有作业，吐出每个字的时候都皱一下鼻子，而他只是冷冷看着她，于是她没再说什么。抓过一个其实并非免费的塑料袋，他离开前往宿舍。外面比他想象中要黑，每一秒钟过去他的眼皮都愈加沉重。他把钥匙插进钥匙孔转动——  
却发现他把门锁上了。  
佐助皱眉思考着。他很确定早晨离开时锁了门。他每次都锁门，当然今天也不例外。  
慢慢地再次把钥匙插进去开锁，他用脚踢开门，担心有什么人会跳出来。然后他知道了或许不会有袭击者。  
佐助不知道佐井是如何拿到他的钥匙的，或者如何打开门的。也许他用了静香的方法，佐助不记得他有没有关窗。  
他得养成新习惯了。  
关好窗，就这样。  
但是，房间正中摆放着一个画架，上面有一幅画。  
静香蓝色的眼睛注视着他，金色的头发在夕阳余晖中闪闪发光。  
佐助知道，这是他见过佐井最棒的一幅画，甚至可能是他创作以来最好的一个作品。它美丽非凡。  
踏进房间关好门，佐助没有听到，三扇门以外，他的名字在今天被呢喃了第二次。  
tbc


End file.
